


Four in the Morning

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Early Mornings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Strong and sweet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning

"I'd say good morning but it's still dark outside," Danielle commented grudgingly.

Jack gave her a cup of coffee. "Good thing I made this," he said chirpily.

"Is it the way I like it?"

Jack laughed at her question. "Strong and sweet."

"Anything to go with it?"

"Oat cookie or bran muffin, take your pick."

Danielle dipped the cookie into her coffee, being careful not to let the cookie crumble into the liquid. "What's so important that couldn't wait a few hours?" she mumbled with her mouthful.

Jack smiled contentedly. "Nothing. It was a test."

"Of what?" Danielle bitched.

"To see if you'd show up and you did."


End file.
